Le serpent, la colombe noire et l'éclair
by laura.esquerre.3
Summary: A Poudlard la vie n'est pas toujours rose. Surtout le jours où Harry voit son meilleur ami, Tim, attaquer le professeur Rogue. Ce que Harry ne sait pas, c'est que le pire reste a venir
1. Le serpent, la colombe noire et l'éclair

Chapitre 1

Récurer les chaudrons, mais comment on a fait pour se retrouver dans cette merde … ah oui c'est vrai! Tout ça a cause de ce bâtard graisseux! Tous ça parce qu'il n'est pas capable d'admettre qu'il a tord …

FLASH BACK

«... Aussi minable que votre père ! Vous ne savez donc vraiment rien faire dans la famille Potter !

-LAISSER MON PERE EN DEHORS DE TOUT CA. SI VOUS VOUS OCCUPIEZ PLUS D'ENSEIGNER QUE DE CHERCHER A RETIRER DES POINTS A TOUTES LES MAISONS SAUF A SERPENTARD PEUT ETRE QU'IL Y AURAIT PLUS D'ELEVE CAPABLE DE REUSSIR UNE POTION MAIS BON VOUS ETES PEUT ETRE TELLEMENT PATHETIQUE QUE POUR VOUS MEME LES CHOSES LES PLUS LOGIQUES DEVIENNENT UN CALVAIRE !

L'insolence est de famille a ce que je vois, mr Potter, ainsi que la stupidité! »

Ah ce moment la je sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris mais je me suis jeté sur Rogue pour lui faire ravaler ces paroles. Malheureusement avec ma carrure, il n'eut aucun mal a me repousser, il faut dire que j'ai pas vraiment une carrure de lutteur , avec mes 1m65 et mes 60 kilos tout mouillé, je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un d'impressionnant. Bref revenons a nos moutons, ou plutôt a nos chauves-souris dans le cas présent.

Je vois qu'il va falloir reprendre votre éducation depuis le début, dans ce cas la : LEGIMEN!

Je vis donc tout mes pires souvenirs passer devant mes yeux, le traitement des Drusley, les raclées servis par les camarades de Dudley, la solitude et puis d'un coup tout ça s'arrêta. Je me releva et je vis Tim, mon meilleur ami, en train de frapper Rogue, qui était a terre et semblait dans les vapes.

NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ! ARRETE TU VAS LE TUER !

Faut dire que Tim est tout le contraire de moi, du haut de ses 1 mètres 83 et avec sa carrure de rugbyman il est plutôt effrayant le garçon et qui plus est, il est parfaitement capable de mettre a terre n'importe quel adulte de l'école.

-Comment ça arrête ? Non mais ta vu ce qu'il était en train de te faire ! Je pouvais pas le laisser te jeter un sort !

Et en plus il me dit ça tranquillement comme si frapper un prof était la chose la plus normal au monde... je crois que la vodka lui a définitivement griller les neurones.

MAIS ON S'EN FOU DE CA ! A CAUSE DE TES CONNERIES ON VAS SE RETROUVER COLLER POUR LE RESTE DE L'ANNEE !

Arrête d'être tout le temps si pessimiste, on vas pas se faire coller, j'ai fais que te défendre, le dirlo va bien comprendre ca quand même !

On parle du fan de carotte la ! Il gobe tout ce que les profs lui raconte et vu ce que tu viens de faire on est bon pour laver les donjons à la brosse à dent ou un truc du genre !

On va se faire renvoyer à cause de vos conneries, bande d'imbécile ! Tout ça parce que vous n'arrivez pas a faire fonctionner le demi de cerveau que vous possédés.

Et voilà que Mlle Lily s'en mêle, elle ne peut pas rester dans son coin avec ces potes drogués H24 a la drogue, déjà que je dois la supporter parce que c'est la sœur a Tim, si en plus elle vient se mêler de nos affaires, je réponds plus de rien moi !

Non vous ne serez pas renvoyé, s'exclama Rogue en se relevant, non je compte bien vous faire comprendre ce qu'est le respect ...

*******************FIN FLASBACK********************

Et voilà comment on s'est retrouvé la, Tim et moi pour les coups et Lily pour on ne sait quel raison a été elle aussi collé aprés une discutions avec la chauves-souris dans son bureau.

Il te voulait quoi l'asocial ?

Rien qui te concerne Potter ! Me répond Lily

Pas la peine d'être agressive, t'as tes règles ou quoi ?

Si c'est pour sortir des conneries pareilles tu peux te taire !

Si elle me parle comme ça c'est sur que nos relations vont pas s'améliorer. Moi j'essaie de faire des efforts pour être sociable au moins. Enfin, je le fais parce que Tim en avait marre de nous entendre nous disputer, on le gênait pendant sa sieste …

Enfin, je peux au moins faire ça pour lui même si parler à cette peau de vache m'énerve autant que la chauves-souris. Alors que nous étions là entrain de nous abandonner a nos corvées, notre cer professeur de potion fit une entrée magistrale, digne des plus grandes pièces de théâtre, puis il nous adressa, à Tim et moi, un regard haineux et dit :

Miss :nomdefamille: j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous pour parler des circonstances qui vous ont menez a votre retenue.

Lily adressa un regard apeuré a Tim et fit un petit signe de tête affirmatif a l'égard de Rogue. A la fin de la retenue, Rogue emmena Lily dans son bureau. Avec Tim, a ce moment là, nous n'avions même pas pris le temps de réfléchir que nous étions entrain de les espionnés. Ce que nous vîmes nous fit droit dans le dos.


	2. Découverte

**Chapitre 2 **

Monsieur ! C'est quoi votre délire ! Arrêtez de la traumatiser! Vous voyez pas que se que vous lui faites est horrible et insoutenable pour toutes personnes humaine mais je vois que ce n'est pas votre cas !

A ce moment la, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une fureur monta en moi, a cause de Lily en plus, cette fille qui depuis toujours je ne pouvais pas supporter. Que se passer t'il ? Pourquoi depuis quelques temps je suis plus … tendre avec elle ?

Rogue, a ma grande surprise, versa une larmes et dit:

Miss :nomdefamilledeLily: je suis désolé pour tout se que je vous ai fait subir, je ne voulais pas!

:silence de Lily pour toutes réponses:

Je me retourna pour observer Lily et je l'a vis accroupis dans un coin du bureau, en pleure et Tim a coter d'elle pour la réconforter. Puis tout d'un coup, aider de son frère, Lily pris son courage a deux mains et défit Rogue du regard puis ajouta :

Monsieur, vous ne vouliez pas ?! MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ?! QUI S'EST QUI PRREPAREZ LES DROGUES ET ME FORCER A LES REVENDRES QUITTE A PRENDRE TOUT LES RISQUES MAIS TANT QUE MONSIEUR SEVERUS ROGUE FAIT DES PROFITS ALORS TOUT VA POUR LE MIEUX !

Rogue resta bouche bée après l'intervention de Lily (comme nous tous d'ailleurs), Lily ne demanda pas son reste et parti, en pleure. Après s'être remit de cette intervention, Rogue reprit son attitude de toujours et nous dit d'un ton impérieux :

PARTEZ ! MAINTENANT ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de revenir en retenue!

Tim et moi partions donc a toute vitesse, espérant rattrapé Lily, mais nous n'y parvenions pas donc nous nous dirigions naturellement vers notre salle commune, il était tard, il y avait donc (presque) personne, Tim vit donc tout de suite Lily en pleure devant la cheminée. Je m'assis un peu plus loin pour les laisser entre frères et sœurs. J'observai donc Lily et ce soir je la trouvais étonnement belle. A vrai dire, Lily n'était pas moche elle était même mignonne avec sa carrure de danseuse toute fine et sa petite taille ( comparer a Tim, elle faisait 1m68), elle était même plutôt bien formée pour son age. Je ne l'avais jamais remarquer avant mais elle avait des yeux verts magnifiques. Puis je me repris et me rendis compte que cela faisait deux fois que je pensais a elle dans la même soirée. Surpris, je salua Tim et le sujet de mon trouble puis partis me coucher. Dans mon lit, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser a cette soirée plutôt … étrange. Pourtant tout avait bien commencer (enfin plus ou moins, tout est relatif !) entre Lily et moi, aucun sentiments (enfin pour ma part), tout était comme d'habitude mais après je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout a dégénéré et je me suis découvert un «attachement» pour cette fille, non : cette femme ! Sans m'en rendre compte je m'endormis. Le lendemain matin, Tim me réveilla avec une douceur digne d'un concert de hard rock !

Mec ! Putain ! Dégage ! Ça se fait pas de réveiller les gens comme ça !

Mais il est 7h15, la Belle au bois dormant, et on va être en retard a cause d'elle ! Alors bouge toi ! Je t'attends dans 10min dans la salle commune ! S'exclama Tim

J'obéis donc a mon meilleur ami. A mon grand soulagement Lily était déjà partie pour la Grande salle, nous partîmes donc, Tim et moi, pour nous restaurer en compagnie de nos collègues de Griffondors. Arriver la-bas, mon regard croisa le regard haineux de Rogue. Déstabilisé , j'allai, prendre place a côté de mes amis quand je remarqua que Mlle Lily était la, avec nous et pas avec ces drogues comme a son habitude (bizarre) . Après ce petit- déjeuner, Tim et moi partîmes en cours de métamorphose et Lily avait deux heures de potion avec ce bâtard de chauve-souris graisseuse. La matinée se passa bien pour Tim et moi mais je voyais bien que Tim paniquait rien qu'a l'idée de savoir Lily en cours de potion et cela était fort compréhensible. Je passa donc ma matinée a voir mon meilleur ami dans cet état la. A midi nous sortions d'un cours de philo plus que traumatisant (comme d'habitude), nous nous dépêchons donc pour retrouver Lily mais a notre grande surprise elle n'était pas dans la grande salle, j'allai donc trouver Hermione :

Hermione !

Oh Harry ! Tim ! Ca va ?

Oui oui ca va ! Ou est Lily ?

Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire mais elle est avec … non je ne peux pas le dire, désolé.

Dis moi Hermione ! S'il te plait!

Je ne peux pas Harry ! Elle m'a fais promettre de ne rien te dire, a toi et a Tim, désolé.

Ne me dis pas qu'elle est avec l'autre bâtard de chimiste ?!

Hum hum ! Le «batard chimiste », vous vous êtes surpassé! De mieux en mieux ! On progresse dans la connerie ! S'exclama Rogue avec un calme inhumain, comme si les insultes ne l'atteignait pas. Puis il partit vers la table des professeurs avec sa froideur habituelle mais soudain une interrogation me vain en tête : si Rogue est dans la Grande Salle, ou est Lily ?

A 14h, Tim et moi nous nous rendions dans notre cours de sortilège quand nous vîmes Lily, devant la salle comme si de rien n'était. Comme a son habitude, après 30 minutes d'attente, notre professeur de sortilège, Bellatrix Lestranges, daigna faire son apparition. Elle nous fit rentrer en classe dans la précipitation et sous le coup de certain sort assez cruel (sauf avec Tim et Lily, avec qui elle était adorable, normal c'est leur tante). Le cour se passa bien pour un cours de Lestrange comme le reste de l'après-midi d'ailleurs. Puis le soir venu, Lily fut convoqué chez Dumbledore ainsi que l'autre chauve-souris. Elle s'y rendit donc. Tim et moi attendions depuis plus de 2h quand mademoiselle Lily fit son apparition la mine dépité. Elle nous invita a la suivre dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour en parler, se que nous fîmes automatiquement.


	3. 3- Entre piège et révélation

**Chapitre 3**

- Voila, je pense qu'il faut que je vous le dise maintenant la raison de ma convocation chez le fan de carotte …:silence:... bon voilà c'était il y a deux mois pendant les vacances d'été, j'ai reçu un hiboux de Poudlard, tu te souviens Tim ?

Oui mais quel rapport ?

Et bien c'était une lettre de Rogue, m'annonçant qu'il avait besoin d'une assistante et qu'il m'avait choisi, je ne lui ai jamais répondu. Je pense que son ego a du en prendre un coup mais a la rentrer, pour se venger peut-être, il m'obligea a faire des choses que vous n'imaginez même pas.

Comme vendre de la drogue ?

Entre autre mais ça, ce n'est que la partie immerger de l'iceberg, il m'a obliger a faire bien pire...

Comme ?

Je ne peux pas vous le dire, pas maintenant

Et pourquoi Dumbledore t'a convoqué ? Demandai-je

Pour m'obliger a devenir l'assistante de Rogue et j'ai céder

Tu as dis oui ?! S'exclama Tim dont je voyais que la colère commençait a monter

Oui, dit une Lily toute gênée

Alors que nous restions la choquer dans les couloirs, nous vîmes Lupin arriver et nous interpeller

-Que faites vous dans les couloirs a une heure si tardive, jeune gens ? Demanda gentiment Lupin

J'étais convoquer chez monsieur Dumbledore et Harry et Tim m'accompagnaient et puis de toute façon ce soir nous sommes en vacances expliqua Lily

Bien, bonne soirée alors !

Monsieur ! Que foutez vous près du dortoir des Serdaigles ? Vous êtes aller voir Luna ?! S'exclama Tim fou de jalousie

Et bien oui monsieur:nom de famille de Tim : je suis aller voir Luna et pour faire taire les rumeurs : oui Luna est ma copine !

D'accord d'accord monsieur ! Ne vous énervez pas! On s'en fou que vous soyez avec Luna ! M'exclamai-je pour essayer de calmer la tension ambiante entre Tim et Lupin

Bien bon et bien bonne nuit monsieur Potter ! Lily souriez, avec un aussi beau visage il le faut, cela vous donne un air divin, bonne nuit. Tim, contrôlez vos hormones envers ma Luna et tout ira bien, sur ce bonne nuit.

Après cette rencontre, on décida de ne pas rentrer tout de suite dans notre salle commune car ce soir nous sommes en vacances et le couvre-feu est repoussé a 00h et non 22h. On marchait en silence dans les couloirs quand nous virent Flitwick et Ginny dans une salle, la porte grande ouverte, entrain de faire leurs petite affaire. Nous sommes donc passer devant eux sans faire de bruit, en étant le plus discret possible. Après avoir vu cette scène fort inhabituelle, nous nous sommes mis a rire a gorge déployé. Si carroteman (Dumbledore) l'apprenait, il serait fou de rage ! Puis, alors qu'on déambulait dans les couloirs, Lily nous lâcha sous prétexte de vouloir faire une ballade nocturne de son coté pour pouvoir repenser a tout cela. Tim et moi, ne voulant pas la laisser seule, nous la suivions donc, quand arriver a un détour d'un couloir, elle se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie, elle était en pleure. Au moment ou nous avions décidé de la laisser seule, nous vîmes Rogue faire son apparition. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude, je pense même l'avoir vu verser quelques larmes. Il monta dans la tours d'astronomie a son tour. Avec Tim, nous attendions donc un peu, ne sachant pas quoi faire quand Tim prit la décision de monter dans cette tour. En haut, nous entendions une discution entre la chauve-souris et Lily :

… comme je vous le disais Lily, je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je vous ai fais surtout quand je vous ai … quand je … enfin bref je ne le referais plus a part si vous êtes consentante

Monsieur, arrêter de vous confondre en excuse ! Je veux savoir pourquoi !

Parce que …:silence: … vous ne le direz a personne, surtout pas a votre frère ou a vos amis ? Promis ?

Oui, je vous le promets

D'accords, après tout vous avez le droit de savoir. Lily, je vous désire …

Après ces paroles, la chauve-souris embrassa Lily tendrement. Lily mit fin au baisers en disant :

Monsieur, cela ne vous excuse en rien de plus je ne peux pas être avec vous !

Pourquoi ?

Pour l'instant vous me dégoûtez ! Et puis vous êtes mon professeur

Puis elle partit en trombe mais avant de partir Rogue la retenu et dit:

Je vous aurais Lily, je vous aurais ! Ayez confiance en cela ! Je ne baisse jamais les bras !

Lily sortit, elle nous vit entrain d'écouter a la porte puis elle passa devant nous et courut jusqu'à la salle commune. Arrivée la-bas elle fit un câlin a Tim puis m'adressa un regard et partit se coucher. Le lendemain, plusieurs de mes amis restèrent la pour les vacances de la Toussaint (cela me rassure un peu, au moins je ne vais pas être tout seul dans le château). Hermione, Neville, Luna (plus pour Lupin), Ginny, Lily et puis mon meilleur ami : Tim. Puis je me rendis compte que nous étions le jour de l'anniversaire de Lily. Après mettre préparer, je descendais donc a la salle commune, quand je vis Hermione dans les bras de Tim, les cheveux en pétards et une mine fatiguée, je compris donc se qu'ils avaient entrepris lors de la nuit dernière. Après les avoirs interrompus, nous descendons donc vers la Grande salle, arriver la-bas, nous prenions place , a l'arriver de Lily nous lui souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire, après cela nous nous sommes aperçut qu'il ne restait pas grand monde. Il y avait 4 Serpentard, 5 Serdaigle, 2 Poutsouffle et 5 Griffondors (hormis moi), il y avait donc en tout 16 élèves resté a Poudlard pour les vacances. Or a la table des professeurs, il y avait tout le monde sauf Hagrid et Binns. A la fin du petit- déjeuner, Hermione, Ginny et Lily partirent a la bibliothèque alors que Tim et moi partons nous entrainer au Quiddich. Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le stade, je décida de discuter avec Tim par rapport a sa relation avec Hermione :

Alors ? Vous vous êtes bien amuser hier ? Bande de petit cachottier !

Ben écoute oui mais tu n'auras pas plus de détails.

Vous en êtes ou maintenant ?

Tu le dis pas, on veut pas que sa se sache mais on est plus ou moins ensemble !

Quoi ?! Plus ou moins ?

Ben on est dans une relation libre enfin avec les sentiments en plus.

C'est compliqué tout ça !

Ah ça oui ! Mais bon on veut pas se priver !

Je comprends ! Tiens on est arriver !

Après notre entraînement, nous décidions de rejoindre les filles a la bibliothèque sauf que arriver la-bas, il ne restait plus que Hermione.

Ou sont les autres ? Demandai-je

Ginny est parti il y a 1h au toilette mais elle ne revient pas, je suppose qu'elle est donc aller se balader et Lily est chez Lestrange pour s'entraîner a e nouveau sort qu'elle vient de découvrir dans le livre qui est la sur la table, c'est «Sortilèges et potions violent psychologiquement »

Ah d'accord ben on fais quoi en les attendant ?

Je sais pas pour vous mais en tout cas, moi, je fais mes devoirs et après je vais m'avancer dans mes cours ?

Hein ?!

Ben oui ! Je prends de l'avance sur le programme ! Vous ne faites pas ça vous ?

Ben non ! T'es malade !

Pfff …! Pathétique !

Après, on est parti dans un débat (houleux) sur les devoirs et le travail scolaire quand tout a coup nous vîmes Rogue faire irruption dans la bibliothèque et venir vers nous. Je vis la colère montait en Tim et je pris donc la décision de le faire asseoir et de quelques peu le calmer. Arriver a notre hauteur Rogue dit :

Que foutez vous avec ce livre ?!

Quel livre ? Il y en a plein sur cette table ! dit Tim d'un ton agressif

Celui-la ! dit Rogue en désignant le livre que Lily avait lu quelques heures auparavant.

Lily l'a emprunté monsieur ! Il n'est plus disponible ! dis Tim sur le même ton.

Je m'en fou j'en ai besoin !

Sur ces paroles, Rogue prit l'ouvrage et partit de la bibliothèque. Lily revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle marcha dans notre direction d'un air victorieux

Qu'est ce qui y a ?

Bella m'a enseigner plein de sort que j'avais pris dans le livre ! D'ailleurs il est ou le livre ?

Rogue l'a pris ! lâcha Hermione

Putain ! Il fait chier celui la ! Bon ben maintenant je vais devoir aller le chercher ! Harry tu viens avec moi ?

Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule avec Rogue ! Et je pense que tu sais pourquoi …

Bon OK bon ben je viens ! Tim, Hermione on vous laisse en amoureux ! On se rejoint ici, ok ?

OK ! dirent Tim et Hermione en cœur

Lily et moi partions donc en direction en direction des cachots quand Lily commença a amorcer une discutions sans grand intérêt (ce qui est normal vu son état de stress). Je la laissa donc parler puis arriver au cachot, Lily me dit :

Bon Harry, ce qu'on va faire, c'est que tu vas mettre ta cape d'invisibilité comme ça Rogue se braquera pas

OK pas de souci mais Lily ne prend pas de risque !

Ben comme d'habitude ! Tu me connais !

Sur ce elle toqua a la porte du professeurs Rogue, quand la chauve-souris ouvrit la porte, un sourire béat apparut sur son visage (ce qui fut fort bizarre) puis elle invita Lily a rentrer. Je suivit donc Lily. Rentrer dans les appartements du professeurs une certaine tension subsistait entre eux, enfin surtout de Lily envers Rogue quand tout a coup Rogue se mit a dire :

Je savais que vous viendrez miss :nom de famille de Lily :!

Ben oui vous avez pris le livre que j'ai emprunté ! Je viens le récupéré !

Oui c'était le but miss ! Le but était de vous emmenez dans mon antre …

Oui pour faire comme la dernière fois, n'est ce pas professeur ?! le coupa Lily

Écoutez je me suis déjà excuser mais pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me pardonner ?!

Peut être parce que vous m'avez obligé a vendre de la drogue, a frapper un prof, a faire des choses sexuel avec vous...

A ce moment précis, je fus choqué par les paroles de Lily, surtout par la fin. Je me repris et entendis Rogue dire :

Oui, je vous ai peut être forcé a faire tout ça mais je ne le voulais pas vraiment, enfin si, c'est vrai que je vous ai obligé a le faire mais je ne vous ai pas violé ! Je vous ai embrassé et vous ne m'avez pas repoussé, j'en avais donc conclus que vous étiez consentante !

Non je n'étais pas consentante ! Qui voudrez coucher avec vous ?! Et donner moi mon livre !

OK, mais ne parlez de ça a personne ! Et vous n'aviez qu'a me dire que vous ne vouliez pas le faire !

Sur ce, il lui donna le livre et l'embrassa, elle lui donna une gifle monumentale. J'en fus surpris, elle qui d'habitude n'a aucune force.

Nous sortîmes donc en trombe des appartements de ce bâtard graisseux. Arriver dehors, mille questions me vinrent en tête, je ne pus me retenir d'en parler a Lily :

Pourquoi tu nous as pas dis tout ça ?!

Parce que j'en ai honte, surtout que c'est Rogue quoi !

Mais il t'a viol... enfin il ta fait ça quand ?!

Il a fais ça à la rentrée ! Bon maintenant que t'es au courant tu garde ça pour toi ! Et comme j'ai mon livre, on se casse ?

Ouai, ok !

Tu te taira ?

Oui, pas de souci mais tu me promets que tu … enfin que Rogue s'est protégé?

Mais oui t'inquiète pas !

OK

Sur ce, on retourna a la bibliothèque en silence, Lily avait l'air gênée et moi choquée . Pendant le reste de la journée, la situation ne se débloqua pas jusqu'au moment où, pendant qu'on était a Près-au-lard, Rogue donna un rendez-vous nocturne a Lily dans le parc près du lac. Le soir venu, Lily au rendez-vous alors que Tim, Hermione, Neville et moi observions la scène depuis une fenêtre.


End file.
